ABCD: Sacrifice
by fujin of shadows
Summary: She wasn't the strongest. She wasn't the most beautiful. She wasn't even wealthy. Yet, the God of Destruction consider her his one and only wife. She wasn't the best in anything, but she was the only who was willing to sacrifice her very being in order to have what she desires the most. And that was enough for the chained God.


_**A/N: I FOUND THIS PIECE IN MY PC AND WAS QUITE SHOCKED THAT I HAVE YET FINISH THIS. I THEN THOUGHT TO MYSELF, WHY NOT FINISH IT PUBLISH IT.**_

_**AND SO, I PRESENT THE SECOND INSTALLMENT IN THE ABCD series.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ABCD: Sacrifice<strong>_

_**Disclaimer I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Attraction <strong>_

Ichihara Suzune knew that she should not be attracted to one Shiba Tatsuya.

After all, her close and dear friend, Saegusa Mayumi has feelings for him. It was clear as day if you know what to look for.

Another thing, his little sister, Shiba Miyuki, was also in love with him though she seems to be in denial, but it was clear that the youngest Shiba adored her brother in a level that no sister should.

The fact that Tatsuya seems to reciprocate those feelings of his sister was disheartening.

Still, Suzune was attracted to him, ever since the day she witness him use magic.

Suzune knew that any type of attraction toward the elder Shiba would only lead to heartbreak.

_**Begging**_

It was in the middle of the night when Suzune made her way to the Yotsuba compound and was met with the icy glare of one Shiba Miyuki, now Yotsuba Miyuki.

Suzune knew that the woman before her could easily take her life but she discarded that in favor of going down on her knees and begging the young woman.

"May I pursue to be the lover of your brother?"

_**Condition **_

"_You might be his wife, but I am his sister. A brother always belongs to his sister, don't forget that."_

The relationship, the marriage of Shiba Tatsuya and Ichihara Suzune was conditional. The condition being that Miyuki was still Tatsuya's priority in every single way possible, and Suzune was merely secondary.

Conditional marriage, conditional love was never meant to last.

Yet, as Suzune eyed her husband-to-be waiting for her while she walked towards the altar, she could not help but think that having him is worth obeying any conditions.

_**Death**_

When Suzune was inducted to the Yotsuba, death became a constant companion.

The first lesson that was hammered into her by the Yotsuba was that oblivion came to one man just as easily as any other.

Suzune took this lesson to heart yet she knew that death would not touch.

Tatsuya would not let it so.

_**Escape**_

Suzune enjoyed being in the arms of her husband.

In his arms, she knew that she could escape the life that she had resigned herself into.

In his arms, nobody could touch her and in those moments, her life became bearable.

_**Faith**_

"Onii-sama, faster, I'm close!"

"Miyuki!"

Suzune sat at the edge of the room, watching, witnessing her husband make love to his little sister, her sister-in-law.

The sight of their pleasured and arouse faces was heartbreaking but she resisted the urge to leave. She continued to watch as Miyuki gave her husband pleasure and thrill that she could never provide him while having faith that he would not leave her and would still bed her.

Her faith was not misplaced.

_**Gift**_

Tatsuya's priority would always be Miyuki, Suzune could not change and she would never change that.

If she tried, she would be dead.

Suzune knew that she should be angry at her husband, at her sister-in-law, at the clan that adopted her, and even to herself for agreeing with this arrangement.

Yet, she could not bring herself to be angry as she laid a hand on her stomach.

Tatsuya had already bestowed the greatest gift of all to her.

_**Home**_

The first time Suzune felt genuinely at home was when she was still attending First High. First High was the first place that she had ever felt home.

The second time she felt genuinely felt at home was when she was accepted in FLT. She had gotten to know Tatsuya in this venue for they had collaborated in many projects together and this was where her dream came to life.

The third time she felt at home was when Tatsuya welcomed her in his arms and bed for the first time.

Suzune was not a prideful woman but she can confidently say that Tatsuya was her first and she was Tatsuya's.

Miyuki might be able to offer Tatsuya pleasure that most men would kill for, pleasure that he alone was worthy of, but she was the first person that he had touch, she was the first person to have made love with him.

And in that fact, Suzune took solace.

_**Intellect**_

The most appealing think about Tatsuya was not his modest good looks, or his God-like power, or his ability to wield magic in an awe-inspiring manner.

No, the most appealing about him and the thing that Suzune loved most about him was the intellect that he possesses.

Looking at his eyes, Suzune could see limitless wisdom and knowledge and she could not help but drown in those eyes.

_**Justice**_

Power is justice.

"_What are you waiting for?" Miyuki inquired as she looked at Suzune across her throne room_

That's why the Yotsuba was able to bend many laws in their favor.

_Suzune approached her sister-in-law in a steady pace, her face not showing any expression as she gripped the robe that she was wearing tightly._

They were the strongest, the head of the Yotsuba clan and her guardian can fight every army in the world and win with no problem, and this gives them the right, the privilege to stand above the common law that all men and women in the country must adhere to.

"_Stop," When Suzune was two steps away from her, Miyuki ordered her to halt. _

_Suzune obeyed._

"_Get rid of it." Miyuki ordered as she elegantly rose from her throne._

_Suzune obeyed and discarded her robe revealing her nude body to the head of the Yotsuba._

_Looking at her with appraising eyes, Miyuki stepped forward and claimed her prize._

Power is justice.

_**Kinship**_

Suzune and Miyuki do not get along. That is because Miyuki was barely tolerating Suzune as the wife of her beloved brother.

Yet, there is an aspect of their lift that the two cannot help but show a sense of kinship.

Tatsuya, for both of them, was their life, and for him, they are willing to coexist.

If it meant offering her body to Miyuki in a frequent basis, then Suzune would endure.

If it meant sharing her brother with someone, then Miyuki would allow it and just take what she could.

_**Light**_

While Suzune was far from having an acceptable life, she always lived in the ray of light.

The Yotsuba was the dark force necessary to keep the Magic Society of Japan a float.

A being of light like her would never have survived in the dark family. She would have been devoured by the darkness of the clan and the blood that they spilled.

Yet she survived and thrived.

After all, if the darkest of the dark was protecting the light, nothing could touch it.

_**Mother**_

At one random dinner, when Tatsuya was not within the confines of their home, Miyuki told her six words that would forever be engrave in her mind.

"You remind me of my Okaa-sama."

At that time, Suzune did not know what Miyuki meant and it took her one conversation with her husband to find her answer.

"Shiba Miya is the woman that Miyuki love the most. She taught Miyuki everything that shaped her to be the magician and the woman that she is today." Tatsuya answered as he and Suzune lay on their bed.

Suzune process the statement of her husband before inquiring why Tatsuya did not call Shiba Miya his mother.

Tatsuya answered her with a melancholic tone. The one indication that he had acknowledge the woman that bore her to the world.

"She was never my mother and I was never her son, but she was the one who I admired the most and the one being who I aspire to surpass the most." Tatsuya looked at her eyes with a solemn expression. "She's the reason why I took this path."

To this day, the only compliment that Miyuki gave Suzune was comparing her to her mother.

_**Nirvana**_

Suzune eyes were close, her hands gripping her husband's muscular body as tightly as she could, moans and ragged breaths was constantly being release from her lips, sweat covering every inch of her body, and their bed was creaking with each thrust of her husband's hips.

She enjoyed her sexual intercourse with her husband.

Not because of the pleasure that her husband would bestow upon her. That was secondary.

Suzune enjoyed her intercourse with Tatsuya due to the fact that he was actually touching her, that he considers her beautiful enough for him to make love with.

Here was a man who can have the most beautiful woman in the world for his lover every night for the rest of his natural life and yet, he was with her, he was making love with her; he was making her feel both pleasured and special.

Suzune tighten her hold around him as she and he climax together.

That moment, Suzune experience nirvana.

_**Obscure **_

Suzune tugged her collar awkward and nervously fidgeted the cuff of her suit. She applied make up on her face, something that his husband heavily frown upon for he prefers the natural beauty of woman, before gently sliding her leggings up her leg.

She tried her best to obscure the bruises of her body and her weariness as well as the shaking of her legs as she attended a Board of Director meeting of FLT.

Her husband was not present so officiating the meeting fell upon her.

Suzune could not help but lament how easy her day would be if Miyuki did not have that itch last night and decided to use her to relieve herself.

Still, she did her best to obscure Miyuki's handiwork.

No one would believed her if she told people that the head of the Yotsuba constantly molest her without her brother sating her sexual drive. No one would believe due to Miyuki's reputation.

Also, if she complained, Suzune did not have any doubts that Miyuki would order her own husband to kill her.

Something that he would do without hesitation, regardless of the pain that he would suffer afterwards.

_**Pain**_

A body can be train to withstand pain.

A body cannot be train to withstand pleasure.

Yet, for Suzune, as she lay on her bed, flat on her stomach, her legs and arms restrained with magic, hands gripping the sheets tightly until her knuckles bled, mouth biting the gag that was force into her mouth, her eyes blurring and fading, the pleasure that was bombarding her body was nothing more than pain masked with bliss.

After all, it was not her husband that was ravaging her. It was her sister-in-law.

_**Quest**_

Life, itself, was a quest. There was a lot of ups and lot of downs.

Life was certainly a hard quest if you are affiliated with the Yotsuba as well as the wife of their strongest asset.

Suzune experience a lot of hardship when she was inducted in the Yotsuba. A lot of jeers were thrown at her and she had gained the ire of the head of the family.

Yet, Suzune could not help but think that it was all worth it in the end.

That thought filled her mind as she witnessed her son, her baby boy being held by his father.

The sight of her husband holding the labor of their love in his arms with a gentle smile was enough for Suzune to realize that everything was worth it.

_**Reality **_

Reality is sometimes much more amusing than fiction, that is what Suzune thought as she watched her five year old son interact with the four year old daughter of Tatsuya and Miyuki.

"Minami-sama, please get off my back! This is unbecoming of the next heir of the Yotsuba!"

"I'm not going until Tenma-niisama calls me Imouto or Minami-chan! Minami-chan wants Tenma-niisama to call Minami-chan Imouto."

"I'm your guardian, Minami-sama!"

"NO! You're my Nii-sama. Minami-chan and Tenma-niisama have similar father and so we are siblings!"

"Mama was the mistress."

"NO! Okaa-sama was the mistress. Okaa-sama said so herself and Okaa-sama never lies to Minami-chan. Okaa-sama loves Minami-chan!"

"Papa won't like me acting outside my duty."

"Otou-sama won't mind. Otou-sama loves the two of us equally."

"Minami-sama, let go!"

"Minami-chan, Tenma-nii-sama, call Minami-chan, MINAMI-CHAN!"

Suzune shook her head as she proceeded to leave her son with Miyuki's daughter. It was fun and heartwarming to see the half-siblings interact with each other

It did not take a genius to see that in several years, the two would be lovers.

_**Sacrificed**_

Suzune looked at the mutated corpse on the table and fought the bile that threatens to rise from her belly.

The Yotsuba were darkness personified and they would go to any means to reach their goal.

Human experimentation, genocide, massacre, everything for them was a means towards an ends.

As Suzune looked at the person that she had killed due to an experiment that the Yotsuba ordered her to do, she could not help but be disgusted with herself.

And yet, as her husband embraced her from behind, words of comfort leaving his lips, she pushed the self-loathing that she was feeling to the back of her mind.

For her to remain his wife, sacrifices must be made.

_**Torture**_

The most painful torture that Suzune had to endure in an almost daily basis was the fact that her husband would always love his sister more than her.

It is true that Shiba Tatsuya loved her, his wife, Shiba Suzune, with his heart.

But it is also true that Shiba Tatsuya loved her sister with his very being.

It is an irrevocable fact that Shiba Tatsuya was in love with her, but it is also true that Shiba Tatsuya loved Miyuki first and he valued her more.

Knowing this, she did not leave him and continued to stay by his side.

Suzune loved him so much that being second best was enough for her as long as she is allowed to be his.

_**Unique**_

Suzune's relationship with the Shiba Siblings was unique.

She was the wife of Shiba Tatsuya as well as a colleague and a partner. When it comes to intellect, research and engineering, only Suzune could keep up with Tatsuya.

Her ability to be his equally in an intellectual level was the foundation of their relationship.

She was the sister-in-law of Yotsuba Miyuki, as well as an occasional Sex Partner. Miyuki does not like her but she also did not dislike her. Still, Miyuki sees Suzune as one of the women who tried to steal her brother from her yet, she was the only woman who compromise with her in order to have Tatsuya as a husband.

Miyuki respects that and Suzune was given the chance to marry Tatsuya, with some conditions that Suzune agreed upon with no hesitation.

One of the conditions was that Suzune would allow Tatsuya to assists her in bearing an heir. Another condition was that Tatsuya should attend to her every need, which includes sexual.

If Tatsuya was not available, the job would fall to Suzune.

That is why it was not strange for Suzune to visit the bedding chambers of Miyuki when Tatsuya is not available.

Both of them were straight, with their love being directed to one man, but Miyuki was very open to experimentation and Suzune was her guinea pig.

Suzune was not fond of being molested, used, and violated by a woman younger than her but to maintain her right to be Tatsuya's wife, she was willing to endure anything thrown at her.

_**Vicious**_

Miyuki was vicious. Regardless of her beauty and how she presents herself in public, there was viciousness in Miyuki that could never be denied.

The day that Suzune realize that her sister-in-law was slowly accepting her as the wife of her brother was the day Suzune saw the viciousness that Miyuki possesses.

Suzune was the Head Engineer and Chairwoman of the Board of Directors of FLT. She was also the wife of the Yotsuba Clan's strongest Magician, Sister-in-law of the current head of the Yotsuba, and one of Japan's brightest minds in the field of magic research.

Suzune had a target painted on her back so assassination attempts was a norm for her.

Assassins numbering to twenty had attempted to take her life one day.

Suzune was strong but nothing compare to her husband and sister-in-law.

Still, she made an effort to defend herself.

An effort that was wasted for Miyuki was faster than her.

Before she could blink or react, the twenty men that tried to kill her froze from where they stood, their souls frozen, their blood frozen, their body frozen inside of ice. The men that tried to kill her were frozen in every way possible.

Suzune looked at her sister-in-law, only for her to shrug.

"_Onii-sama is out of the country. He would be most upset if he discovers his wife to be dead when he returns."_ Miyuki answered before gently – a first for Suzune for Miyuki never handled her with any sort of gentleness – grabbing her by the wrist and guiding her back to the limousine waiting for them. _"Come, I have the urge to show you your place." _

That night, Suzune once again found her place on her sister-in-law's bed, chained and naked as the head of the Yotsuba had her way with her.

As usual, Miyuki viciously ravaged her body, ignoring the fact that Suzune did not take joy from being touch by a woman.

Yet, Suzune could tell that unlike the other times that Miyuki sought for her to warm her bed, this time, Miyuki was more caring, gentler to her than before.

Miyuki was accepting her, slowly, but for Suzune, that was a victory.

_**Worship**_

Suzune worship Tatsuya with such intensity that it matches Miyuki.

For the two women, regardless of their personal feelings for each other, Tatsuya was a pinnacle that all human being must strive for.

The fact that Suzune's feelings at this prospect were similar to Miyuki's made it easy for the younger girl to give her permission and condition to Suzune for her to pursue her brother.

Miyuki might be selfish but she appreciates those who see the worth of her brother.

_**X-ray**_

It was common for Suzune to wait for her husband.

Tatsuya had many responsibilities, both as the Prime Minister of Japan and the head Guardian of the Yotsuba Family.

Normally, every night that Tatsuya was away, the nights were always cold for Suzune.

But not tonight.

Tonight, Suzune felt incredibly warm as she gazed at the picture of the X-rays that was given to her earlier by the Yotsuba Clan's doctor.

She was carrying the child of the God of Destruction and that filled her with joy.

_**Yearning**_

A kiss on the lips.

Fingers running through her hair.

Hands caressing her body.

Groans and moans echoing in the room.

Suzune noted every action of her husband and it brought her ectasy as he made love to her.

The way he kissed her, the way his hands caressed her, the silent sounds of pleasure escaping his lips, and the tender expression on his face.

He was yearning to touch her.

And touch her he did.

Suzune enjoyed every single second of it.

_**Zeal**_

The first time Tatsuya bed her would forever be engrave in her memories.

Suzune could still remember, in a moonlit night when her life change forever.

The way Tatsuya kissed her, the way he held her, the way his hands caressed her body, those memories were still fresh in Suzune's mind regardless of it happening a long time ago.

But what Suzune remembered the best was the look in Tatsuya's eyes. The zeal in his eyes as he took her virginity from her, as he made love with her for the first time filled her with fulfillment that she never thought was possible.

That moment was the moment when Suzune decided that she would have him as her husband, regardless of the sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy and Review<strong>


End file.
